Revenge Or Love
by Unstoppable Spirit
Summary: Sequel to Inner Sasuke. [SasukexSakura] Sasuke and Sakura are now Jonins but they must beat Itachi. Sasuke with Sakura must end his feud with Itachi once and for all!
1. Promotion with a catch

**Revenge Or Love**

**Chapter 1: Promotion with a condition**

**A/N: Sequel to Inner Sasuke and I'm didn't make Naruto!**

Having ridden Orachimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura arrived at Konoha again. Neji went to chat with Team Gai, Naruto rushed to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar but Sasuke and Sakura reported to Tsunade's office.

"We have defeated Orochimaru, Tsunade." Sakura announced

"Amazing! I'll promote you to Jounin for this but…" Tsunade said

"Chaa!"

"Whatever."

"…but you must complete another S-Rank Mission.

opens a scroll

You must defeat Itachi Uchiha Of Akatsuki!" Tsunade revealed

Suddenly, the word Itachi Uchiha rung like a bell through Sasuke ears.

'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' was all Sasuke heard before he fainted.

"Sasuke, get up! Sasuke!" Sakura cried but it didn't work


	2. The Clear Goal

**Revenge or Love**

**Chapter 2: The clear goal**

**A/N: Sasuke is kind of OOC! Sorry!**

Unconscious in hospital, Sasuke was deep in thought about his current life and his 'avenger' life.

**Sasuke point of view – start**

My life is almost complete. I must defeat Itachi and prove him wrong. Hatred and anger is not the emotion that powers your strength. Love and affection is a stronger power and together with teamwork, I will prevail!

I must defeat Itachi!

**Sasuke point of view – end**

Suddenly, Sasuke woke up straight. Sakura was sitting next to him.

"I must defeat Itachi!" Sasuke announced

Sakura cried "Sasuke, we must defeat Itachi together. You know that as insulting as it means, you aren't a match for Itachi!"

"So. He massacred my family, his own family except me," Sasuke shouted while standing up, "He wanted a challenge and his getting one!"

"That is why must defeat Itachi together!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, she stood up and held Sasuke's hand.

"I know. We must defeat Itachi together!" Sasuke answered and they walked off into the hospital corridor to prepare.


	3. Sasuke's Way of Preparing

**Revenge or Love**

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's way of preparing **

**A/N: Sasuke is kind of OOC! And sorry about not writing in a month or so. I was busy.**

Sasuke, in the hospital corridor, was preparing for one of his most important battles of his life. Sasuke desperately wanted revenge on Itachi for what he had done. He was going to make Itachi regret leaving Sasuke alive. All the pressure was catching up with Sasuke.

Sasuke got all his weapons (demon shurikens, kunais, normal shurikens etc.) to prepare.

Next, Sasuke trained himself until it was exactly midnight by training his jutsus and aiming at a target (wooden block). He made himself think the target was Itachi. In the end, there were no Itachi's left. He had destroyed and obliterated 10 Itachis!

Tired and exhausted, Sasuke had to rely on Sakura to carry him home. Sakura said worriedly "Why can't you just relax? Our mission is in a month. And a month is a very long time."

"I have no time to relax. I have longed to defeat Itachi and I will show no mercy." Sasuke answered ruthlessly.

For the and the next month (30 days and nights), Sasuke tried his best to improve by practicing until midnight.

For the last night and exactly at midnight, Sasuke shouted at the moon "I will destroy you Itachi!"

Suddenly, Sasuke fell on the floor exhausted.


	4. Sakura's Way Of Preparing

**Revenge or Love**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's way of preparing **

Sakura was also preparing her fight with Sasuke against Itachi by practing her healing jutsus.

Sakura went into the a hospital ward and practiced her jutsus by healing the wounded and injured who were admitted to the hospital. Most people were healed and discharged. However, the few people who were incorrectly healed were sent to the professional medic-nin and were healed by them.

Now that Sakura had almost perfected her jutsus, Sakura went to the training grounds and watched Sasuke. Sasuke practiced all night and was extremely exhausted. Sasuke fell onto the floor and Sakura rushed to Sasuke's aid.

The next day, Sakura tried throwing her shurikens and kunais with Sasuke. Sakura paled in comparison with Sasuke but then again, Sasuke _is_ a born genius.

Sakura relaxed for the whole of the next day and watched admiringly at Sasuke.

For the next month, Sakura continued this cycle until Sakura was a professional at medic jutsus. Sakura was _almost_ as good at throwing kunais and shurikens as Sasuke due to her training program.

Sakura was fully prepared so she checked up on Sasuke. Sasuke was totally tiredand on the floor. Immediately, Sakura rushed to help Sasuke and healed him.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was training like mad to defeat Itachi so she shouted at the moon "I swear I will help Sasuke defeat Itachi!"

With those words, Sakura left to bring Sasuke to the Uchiha compound for the next day. The day Sasuke and Sakura would leave Konoha to hopefully defeat Itachi.


End file.
